Leaves in a Storm
by Auztria
Summary: Phoenix Wright has been found dead, murdered. Death is not content to stop at one. I'm not sure about comfort, but definitely hurt. Told from several different perspectives. Several character deaths. You've been forewarned. ...Set between JfA and T&T.
1. Entrance

I arrived at the lake shore, where my faithful subordinate had informed me that an unidentified corpse had been spotted floating face-down in the water. I noticed his dirty coat and made my way to him. "Well, Detective, how is the preliminary investigation coming along?"

"Sir! We've recovered the body from the lake, sir!"

"Good work, Detective. Have you identified the corpse yet?"

"No, not yet. Haven't even turned him over yet, sir."

"Well, get on with it, then. The sooner we know the victim's identity, the sooner we can get the further investigation started."

I glanced at the dead man. He was wearing a filthy, drenched suit, which looked as if it had once been blue. His head was covered with a mop of black hair. As two officers began to lift the body to turn face-up for identification, I looked at him in puzzlement. _Now why would this man have been drowned in Gourd Lake...?_

All thoughts of _where, why _and _how_ were driven from my mind as soon as I saw _who_. That familiar face... It couldn't be...

"Oh, God... Phoenix? _Phoenix?_ PHOENIX!"


	2. Foolishness

**I don't own Ace Attorney. Or Corpse Party, or Blackadder, or Hetalia. More's the pity.**

* * *

I didn't want to believe it. I couldn't believe it. Phoenix Wright, dead? Impossible, I wanted to think. But it was definitely Phoenix's face, staring lifelessly at me through glassy eyes. And Phoenix's badge on the suit. The only thing out of the ordinary about him was the gaping wound in his chest. He'd been shot through the heart.

I couldn't handle it, seeing him like this. I lurched over to the lake shore and emptied the contents of my stomach into the water with a terrible wretching. It didn't make me feel better at all.

I turned around and met the eyes of several surprised officers. "Well, don't just stand there, get a move on! Get his body down to the hospital for an autopsy!" I said angrily.

"Sir!" The officers bundled Wright's body into a bag, transferring him to the waiting ambulance. I sighed in gloomy relief as they drove off, leaving me alone... I thought.

A large hand clapped me on the shoulder. "Sir, are you alright?"

I turned to glare at the green-coated detective beside me. "No, I am _not_ alright, you great oaf! My best friend is dead, I don't have the slightest idea who could've killed him, and to top it all off I've got a blundering nitwit of a detective trying to _console _me! Do you think I would feel _all right?!_"

The hand came off my shoulder. "Sir, no need to be so hurtful... He was my friend too, you know..."

I looked at Detective Gumshoe and was shocked to see that his eyes were brimming with tears. I had never thought that he had really known Phoenix all that well. "I'm sorry, Detective. I was angry that I couldn't have done anything about Wright's death and took it out on you. Please forgive me."

Gumshoe grinned sadly at me. "Sure thing, Mr. Edgeworth sir."

"Well then," I started, switching to Investigator Edgeworth mode, "is there anything else that your team noticed about the body or the scene? I personally saw nothing peculiar with Wright other than the large gunshot wound in his chest."

Detective Gumshoe shook his head painedly. "Nothing, sir. Nothing at all."

"Damn. We're going to have to solve this case entirely from scratch, no leads at all. God _dammit!_"

* * *

Franziska looked up as her little brother walked through the door to her office. "Ah, good afternoon, Miles Edgeworth. What brings you to my office today?"

"Important news, sister. Very important."

"Oh? What foolishness could this be? Surely you know I'm preparing for a trial, I have no time whatsoever for your idle chatter." Franziska looked condescendingly at Edgeworth, head tilted upwards.

Anger coursed through Edgeworth at Franziska's mockery, and his eye twitched involuntarily. "Shut the hell up, Franziska."

Franziska gaped at him in shock and fury. "Wh-What did you say to me?" Her whip slashed the air, aimed at Edgeworth.

Edgeworth had little time for such antics. As the whip sliced towards him, his hand flashed out, seizing the whip and yanking with such force that it flew out of Franziska's hand, causing the German woman to stumble forwards.

"Listen, _sister_, I didn't come here for a dose of your arrogance. I came because someone you only ever cared about defeating in court and never as a person has left this world." Edgeworth paused for breath. "Phoenix Wright is dead."

Franziska looked at him in utter bewilderment. Finally, after almost a minute of staring blankly at Edgeworth, she said simply, "That can't be right."

"What do you mean, _can't be right?_ I saw his body with my own eyes!"

Franziska stared at Edgeworth in horror. "No..." _You're lying... You're LYING! He can't be dead... I never told... I should've... I'll never... I-I-I- _"NO!"

Franziska raced past Edgeworth out of her office, sobbing desperately, trying only to get away, to see Phoenix Wright again, to reassure herself that he couldn't be dead, that she would... she WOULD see him again. Before she even reached the stairway down, she sank to her knees, sobbing uncontrollably.

_Phoenix Wright... please... I-I have to see you one last time... tell you how I feel... apologize for whipping you... you can't be dead... you c-can't..._

_I love you, Phoenix Wright..._


	3. Sorrow

**I do not own Capcom, or Ace Attorney. What I do own is my devious and often confusing mind.**

* * *

Miles Edgeworth stumbled out of the Prosecutor's Office in shock. Shock at his little sister's reaction to the news of Wright's death. He knew she respected him as a defense attorney, but he'd never thought that Franziska cared so much about, well, anyone. Even when she heard that her father had been executed she barely acknowledged the news.

Thoughts of Franziska were driven out of his mind when he saw the young woman across the street. _Oh god... She doesn't know yet... What do I say, what the hell do I say...?_

"Oh! Mr. Edgeworth! How are you?" _Damn. She saw me._

"M-Maya... It's nice to see you again..."

Maya grinned cheerily at Edgeworth, who felt sick. _Oh my God... How am I supposed to tell her this?_

"Hey, Edgeworth! I was wondering... Have you seen Nick at all recently? He hasn't been in for the past couple days, and I'm starting to get worried... Hey, what's wrong?"

Edgeworth turned away from Maya, gasping for air. "Maya... I don't know how to tell you this..."

"Tell me what?" She smiled happily at Edgeworth, who felt positively horrid.

"Maya, I'd like to sugarcoat this for you, give you hope, but I'm afraid I can't." Edgeworth took in a deep, shuddering breath as Maya looked at him in confusion. "Phoenix Wright is dead."

Maya stared at him, her smile slowly disappearing as she realized he wasn't joking. "Wh-What?"

"A body was found in Gourd Lake this morning. I was sent down to the lake to identify the corpse, and... and it was Wright. He... he'd been shot in the heart. He was quite dead."

Maya shook her head. "No... No..." She shook her head forcefully, staring hard at Edgeworth and beginning to hyperventilate.

_"No... No... NO! God, please, no! I-I... help me... Nick... Nick! Aiiiiieeeeeeeeyaaaaaaaah!"_

Edgeworth could only look on in sadness as Maya sank to the pavement, sobbing. It took all his willpower not to let go and sit on the ground bawling along with her. And yet there were still others who didn't know what had happened. With Detective Gumshoe busy with the investigation, he knew he'd have to tell them himself, and he didn't think he could handle seeing another person break down in tears like Franziska and Maya had.

* * *

_Riiiiing... Riiiiing... Riii-*_beep*

"Hello?"

"Miss Skye? Is that you?"

"M-Mr. Edgeworth?"

"Yes, it's me. How are you today... Miss Skye?"

Ema looked at her phone, a thoughtful look on her face. _Mr. Edgeworth hardly ever calls me... and he sounds kinda sad today... I wonder why... _"I'm fine, Mr. Edgeworth. How 'bout you?"

"Yes, I'm doing well myself. It's Wright I need to talk to you about."

"Really? It must be pretty bad, scientifically speaking, if Mr. Wright can't even call me himself. Did he fall off another bridge?"

Ema was in no way prepared for the cold answer that awaited her. "He's dead, Miss Skye. We fished his body out of Gourd Lake just this morning. He'd been shot in the chest."

Ema stared at the phone in her hand for several seconds before throwing it as hard as she could away from her. It hit the wall opposite her and shattered. Ema fled to her bedroom, where she flung herself onto her bed and began to cry.

Edgeworth heard the line go dead and sighed. He hated doing this, but he felt he had to. He slowly picked up his phone and began dialing the next number.

45 minutes later, after crying her eyes red, Ema made a solemn vow with herself: from that point on, she would devote herself to finding whoever had killed Phoenix Wright and bring them to justice.

* * *

**Some Days Later**

Ema was striding down the dark streets of Los Angeles, on her way back to her apartment from Gourd Lake. After the police investigation into Phoenix's death, which had yielded no results, she had decided to do a little investigating of her own at the lake. Sure enough, she'd discovered something: An old ring, set with an expensive sapphire. More important to her, though, was the fact that she'd found said ring hidden in a bottle in the forest, that the ring had the initials J.S. on it, and the bottle and ring were both covered in blood and fingerprints. Using the forensic tools she had tucked away inside her bag, she was able to identify both the blood and fingerprints as Phoenix Wright's. There were also several unidentifiable fingerprints on the ring and bottle which she knew had to belong to the killer. Ema was so thoroughly absorbed with her discovery that she failed to notice the footsteps behind her.

_Click. _The sound of a pistol being cocked jarred her to her senses. She stopped, frozen.

"All right, lady. Reach for the sky and don't turn around. Hand over your bag or I'll blow your brains out."

Shaking, Ema slipped the bag off her arm and slowly handed it to the mysterious criminal behind her. The ring and bottle were still safe, tucked inside her pocket.

The man grabbed the bag away from her and pressed the gun against her head. _Oh, please, don't let me die. Please, God, don't let me die. Oh, God..._

The man snorted and pulled the gun away. Ema let out a deep breath as his footsteps began to recede. _Oh, thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you..._

She didn't notice the footsteps stopping. She didn't hear the man rummaging inside her bag. She didn't hear his muffled curse.

She never heard the ensuing gunshot. She never felt the bullet that shattered her skull and ripped her soul from her body.

The man returned to the corpse of what had once been Ema Skye and felt around in her pockets, pulling out the ring and bottle. He chuckled to himself as he strode away, Ema's limp body sprawled on the sidewalk behind him.


	4. Defiance

**Lovely story so far, isn't it? Well? ISN'T IT?**

**And on an unrelated note, I DEMAND REVIEWS!**

**And, oh yeah, I don't own Ace Attorney.**

* * *

I sat stricken at my desk, my life in a shambles.

Not five minutes ago, a younger prosecutor had brought that file to my desk. "Chief Prosecutor assigned this case to me, sir, but I thought you might like to take a look at it. Concerns you somehow, he said."

I thanked the young woman and set the file aside on my desk. I didn't even look at it until a couple minutes had passed since she left.

_SM-02... _I thought, glancing at the case report. _Mmmh... sounds foreboding somehow... _

I flipped absentmindedly through the file. _Hmm... time of death, estimated 9:30-10:00 last night... victim shot in back of head... no witnesses, no suspects... Who was the victim, I wonder...?_

I leafed through the file until I found the victim's profile. _Yes... Ah, a picture of the corpse... Wow. She's completely unrecognizable. That bullet tore her head apart. Isn't there a picture of her somewh-_!

I stared at the victim's picture, Ema's smiling gaze greeting me with shock and horror. _Ema... no... _

I started to laugh silently to myself._ Heh... That can't be right... No, it couldn't have been Ema... No, of course not... _"Eh heh heh heh. Hee? Ema. No, no, no. Certainly not. Ah hah hah. Hah hah hah hah... Ahahahahahahahahaaaaaaaaa!"

"M-Miles?"

I looked up in surprise. "Frrr-annn-zissska," I said, a crazy grin stretching across my face.

The German prosecutor stared at me in horror and worry. "M-Miles, wh-what's wrong? Please, tell me!"

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all! She's not dead, you see! She's not dead!" Suddenly I flung myself face-down on my desk and started sobbing. "Sh-she's not dead... she c-can't be..."

I looked up at the touch of a hand on my shoulder to see Franziska standing next to me. "Miles... what happened...?"

I couldn't meet her eyes. "Ema Skye... is d-dead. Murdered... last night... shot in the back of the head..."

I looked up and was surprised to see tears flowing down Franziska's face. "Oh, Miles... I'm so sorry..."

"Please, Franziska... If you could, do you think I could be alone for a while? I-I don't really want to see anybody right now."

Franziska pursed her lips. "Very well, Miles."

As the door closed behind her, I pulled out a pen and a piece of paper and began writing a note. I placed the note on top of my desk and walked to my window. After a short struggle with the latch, I succeeded in getting it open and climbed onto the short ledge in front of the window.

As I stared down at the pavement twelve stories below, I contemplated my life. _Can... can I really go through with this? _I thought. Suddenly, a pair of images flashed before my eyes.

_His _face, smiling at me after a trial, desperate in trying to save his clients, who he believed in to the end.

_Her _face, always cheerful, no matter what was happening to her.

I smiled, thinking for the last time of Phoenix Wright and Ema Skye. My best friend and the only person I ever loved. I knew I couldn't ever live in a world without them.

On the way down, a single thought flashed through my mind.

_Why them...?_

* * *

"Miles? Miles Edgeworth?"

Franziska entered Edgeworth's office, the door to which had been left ajar. "Miles Edgeworth? Are you in here?"

She noticed that the window was wide open. _Strange... He never opens his window..._

She made her way over to her desk. A single piece of paper sat squarely in the middle of it.

She picked it up and began reading. Her expression slowly changed from calm worry to shock to horror to grief until finally she flung the note away and sank to her knees, sobbing.

On the note was written:

_Goodbye._

_I've left this note to detail to those left behind why I can't continue in this awful life._

_Gone are the two people who made my life worthwhile. I simply can't live without either of them._

_Phoenix Wright... the man who saved me from my fifteen-year nightmare. The man who showed me the wrongs I'd committed in court. The man who turned my life around... Gone. Dead and gone._

_Ema Skye... the girl who gave me a reason to wake up in the morning. Her ever-present smile, her selfless, helpful attitude, her radiating beauty... All destroyed by some bastard with a gun._

_I say my last farewells to those I left behind. Detective Gumshoe, my faithful subordinate: Your loyalty and hardworking attitude never went unmissed. I'm making my last act as prosecutor to double your salary._

_Larry Butz, my grade-school friend: If nothing else, you were always doing your best to help. You had a powerful sense of devotion and I always knew that you meant well, whatever you were doing._

_Maya Fey, Wright's old friend: I simply say I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I couldn't do anything for Phoenix. You... you helped save my life during that trial, getting yourself arrested to try to save me. I was unable to say it before, but I can finally say it now: Thank you._

_And finally, Franziska von Karma, my elder sister: Franziska, I always thought of you as a great prosecutor. Yes, an even greater prosecutor than me. I say that in all sincerity... sister._

_Goodbye, world. I hope to God there's an afterlife, so I may see Phoenix and Ema once more._

* * *

__  
**I admit, the suicide note does seem a tad sappy, even to me, but I figured I had to have Miles pen one. Sorry about that and please review!**


	5. Mirror

**I'm so sorry for not writing for so long, but school's been demanding most of my time recently. I'm desperately trying to do loads of work, conquer Japan, watch the Sky Blues chase the Devils, cry over the A's loss and the Giants' championship, play soccer, discover wonderful new webcomics, read about New Mexico, _and _write about killing off some of my favorite characters... so some things get dropped by the juggler. I will try to write all I can now, though...**

* * *

A whip, discarded and lying forgotten on the ground. A sheet of tear-stained paper. An old picture frame, broken from the force at which the picture inside was removed. And a young woman, bent over her desk, sobbing uncontrollably, clutching an old photograph. Franziska's shoulders heaved dreadfully with the force of her weeping. Every so often, when her tears began to subside a little, she would stare at the picture in her hand for a few seconds, then break down again.

The picture was that of her and Miles Edgeworth, taken long ago after he passed the bar exam. For one of the few times in his life since she had known him, a genuine, if small, smile covered his face. She vaguely remembered, beneath layers of resentment and jealousy, that she truly had felt happy for him.

And now he was gone. Him and Phoenix Wright alike, the only men she'd ever had feelings for. Not romantic, not with Miles, but the feeling of familial love that she had never experienced with her father.

She thought of all the times she'd whipped them, mocked them, acted as if she was somehow superior. Her arrogance had kept her from revealing her true feelings for Phoenix, from truly developing a bond with Miles. She'd always held herself aloof, hearkening back to the old days of her German heritage when her Aryan great-grandfather served as an officer in one of the SS death squads, murdering simply because those murdered must be inferior.

Manfred had drilled it into her head from an early age: You are a Von Karma, therefore you are above all others. Never stoop to their level. Never become like them.

So she had. Insulting, harming, dismissing the ones she should have loved. She couldn't even bear to think the word "fool," for thinking of it cast her back to the times she had wielded the word as readily as her whip, not recognizing who the real fool was.

Her gaze fell upon her whip, lying on the floor like a coiled snake. Taunting her. Reminding her of her old, so _perfect _lifestyle. The whip, symbolizing everything she had been, everything now shattered, the curse standing between her and humanity. The object that had destroyed her life.

Slowly, she stopped sobbing. Mesmerized by the whip, she slid her chair back and stood up, dazedly pacing towards that infernal weapon. She bent down and retrieved it, then turned it over and over in her hands, awestruck by the simple beauty of the thing. This whip had razed her entire life once, certainly it could do it again. There was more than one thing a whip was useful for.

* * *

**Sorry to leave you wondering like that, but I just felt a need to get this out as soon as possible. I can't wait! It's been so long! Besides, I think you can figure out what happens here anyway.**

**If you're thinking, "Gee, this Auztria idiot sure likes killing people, but where's the story?" my answer is, Be patient! Please! I'm getting to the real story part, but when I dreamed this story out in my head, the killing of several key characters was instrumental to the beginning of the plot. It's called "Leaves in a Storm" for a reason.  
**


	6. Memories

**To leppy:This story is set somewhere between the events of JfA and T&T. So no Kay. Sorry 'bout that. Should've told you earlier.  
**

**To Diana:The death rate will be declining soon. I am going to get into my actual story soon, and while a few more characters may take an eternal sleep later on, the deaths, when I dreamed up this story, were concentrated in the early part of the story. Also, I thought the same about the note, but it fits the story very well. And I stand by Emworth no matter what.  
**

**To An Unknown Girl from Johto:Great guess! I had planned to have Franziska be the story's last early death all along.  
**

**To scaler24:Simply, thank you. When I sat down and began typing this, I was sure everyone who read it would loathe it. Negative comments are like my deathly fear, after spiders. I just want to captivate and enthrall readers.  
**

* * *

Since Phoenix Wright, Miles Edgeworth and Franziska von Karma had all died within about a week of one another, and they had all known each other in life, the idea had been put forth to hold a triple funeral for all three at the same time. Now their bodies lay in three coffins, side by side, prepared for burial.

Franziska's was in the best shape. A faint mark on her neck from the whip she had hanged herself with was the only imperfection on her body. Phoenix's corpse also still, if slightly bloated, looked human.

Miles Edgeworth was the anomaly. Falling twelve stories does not leave a nice reflection on one's body. His broken, smashed remains were so unrecognizable that his was the only closed coffin.

Ema Skye had received a small, private ceremony, attended by only her sister, temporarily freed from prison for the event. She already lay in a grave a little ways off. Lana was attending the current funeral under special permission granted by Detective Gumshoe.

The good detective was sitting in the front row of the mourners, his inexhaustible cheerfulness crushed. He looked somber and depressed. Next to him sat a quietly sobbing Maya Fey, a veil over her face.

Everyone who had been touched by these people came to the funeral. Maya had personally seen Larry Butz, Lotta Hart, Will Powers, Adrian Andrews, Maggey Byrde, a strange man dressed like a cowboy, Madeline Brent, Max Galactica, Marvin Grossberg, and a whole host of others.

Maya sat silently as several men and women stood and said pieces about the deceased. Larry's was especially surprising; she had never thought the man could be so sober and clear. He spoke crisply of the three he had known, not saying a single even slightly humorous or lustful word. Detective Gumshoe's was what surprised and moved her the most, however.

"I'd like to just take a couple minutes for reflections on the lives of these three people. I can't really say I knew them all that well, but I want to say that I called them my friends. I have something to say about each in turn.

"Miss von Karma. She was, ah... a slightly cold person. I for one felt her whip so many times, and I'm sure some of you did too..." (There was a noticeable rubbing of arms and shoulders among the congregation.) "But if you looked close enough, you could see she wasn't a heartless person, she had just been trained that way for her entire life. Deep down, I believe she was the most compassionate and caring of any of us.

"Mr. Wright. He was one of the noblest people I'd ever met. The way he fought in court, pouring his heart and soul into his cases, desperate in his complete and utter belief in his clients... He motivated me, helped me keep going when Mr. Edgeworth was away and we all thought he was... dead..." Gumshoe sniffed slightly, then steeled himself and continued.

"And of course, Mr. Edgeworth. He was the driving force behind my job at the precinct. He pushed me to do my best, made me work to my full potential... Sure, it may have seemed like he thought I was no good, but I know... I know that he really believed in me.

"And so, that brings me to the crux of the matter. I have been assigned as Head Detective to the WW-16 case, the murder of Phoenix Wright. I solemnly swear to not cease working until the criminal who killed Phoenix Wright, and by extension Miles Edgeworth and Franziska von Karma, is brought to justice." he growled. "And saying so, I must be leaving now."

Maya watched in stunned surprise as Gumshoe glumly stalked off through the cemetery. She could hear people whispering about his speech: _"Did you hear that? I didn't know he was so articulate! What a work ethic... Do you think he'll catch him?_

* * *

About fifty minutes later, after the coffins had been lowered into the ground, the funeral congregation began to disperse. Maya caught the arm of Larry as he began walking away.

"Larry? I-I know this has been hard on you most of all, since you were longtime friends with Nick and Mr. Edgeworth... but I really thought that was a brilliant speech. It was so different from how everyone thought you acted. I really loved it."

Larry offered her a sad smile. "Death isn't anything funny, or sexy, at all. Ever. I even broke up with Amanda because she didn't want to cancel a date that was the same time as the funeral."

Maya was genuinely surprised, especially since she'd met Amanda. "Wow, Larry."

"Eh. She wasn't very nice anyway."

"It's still a big move, especially from you. But I'm glad you came."

Larry smiled, cheerfully this time. "Wouldn't miss it for the world. I do have to go now, though. Bye, Maya."

"Bye, Larry." The funeral area was nearly empty by now, but a lone figure still stood by the grave of Miles Edgeworth. Maya recognized Madeline Brent. She didn't know the other woman very well, having only met her only once before when Edgeworth introduced the two at the law school Madeline attended where a murder had occurred. Still, she was crying, and Maya was very lonely at the moment.

"Madeline?" The older woman looked up. Her eyes were red.

"H-Hello, Maya." Madeline sniffled and dried her eyes. "I-I'm sorry to be like this... I-I mean, I know you knew them all better than I did..."

Maya shook her head softly. "No, no, it's perfectly fine... I mean, Mr. Edgeworth got your sister's killer convicted, right? And now he was paying for your law studies. You don't have any reason to feel ashamed about crying over him."

"I know, but..." Madeline looked down into the grave in anguish. "When my sister died and he got diLourdes convicted, he became everything I wanted to be. I wanted to be like him, fighting to keep criminals off the streets..." She laughed half-heartedly. "Jeez, I make him sound like Spider-Man."

Maya smiled slightly. "You're laughing again! See? Progress!"

Madeline bit her lip, not meeting Maya's eyes. "Yeah... Progress..." She stared into Edgeworth's grave for a few moments more, eyes welling up, then broke down sobbing.

"I- He- I didn't get to ever-" Maya put her arms around the crying Madeline, who sobbed into her shoulder. "Th-They never told me who was paying for my law study! I d-didn't know until today! And I w-won't get a chance to thank him... or to study under him! A-After m-my parents died... that became my life's dream!"

Maya stood there helplessly, holding the miserable Madeline. So the two women stood, crying in anguish, seeking a small ray of comfort in one another's arms, over three cold, desolate graves.

* * *

**Wow, that was hard to write! Took me almost four hours, actually (might have taken less if I didn't keep getting distracted). Felt I had to finish it before school tomorrow. (How did Gumshoe get so smart and cynical? All will be revealed... later.)  
**

**Madeline Brent, everybody, of Diana Lily and Isabella's wonderful stories! I hope you don't mind how I wrote her, Diana...  
**

**It may take a while for me to update again. I may even start work on another romantic story. Please refrain from throwing tomatoes, as they will short out your screen.  
**

**I finally was accepted into the Communist Party! Celebration! Extra government rations and a shiny new ankle chain for everybody!  
**

**...I'm kidding, you blasted fascists. About the extra rations, anyways.  
**

**Au revoir!  
**


End file.
